Aqua's Diary
by dikemon
Summary: Entries from Aqua's diary when she first became an apprentice. Implied TerQua. Inspired from Alacquine's Letters to Aqua.


**Setting:** Land of Departure

**Spoilers:** None

* * *

~Day 1~

Master says that I should keep track of what has happen in this journal. I don't know why but I think it's a great idea.

There is this boy named Terra, he's funny yet…clueless. He's been here a year before me and so is more experienced with the keyblade. Starting tomorrow, he'll help me with my training. I'm nervous; I'm not one to make friends…

~Day 2~

I've never been so tired in my life! Terra kept swinging his (rather HUGE) keyblade at me and I had to keep dodging. He's so strong and I feel weak. Though at the end of the day, he smiled at me and offered some ice cream. We then watched the stars on a hill. We were silent; I didn't know how to speak. I hate my shyness…

~Day 3~

There's a scar on my arm. Earlier, Terra and me were practicing Quick Blitz and then he got too carried away and broke my block. The next moment, I found my arm bleeding. Terra quickly came up to my side and apologized. Master came up to my side and cast a Cura spell. The pain disappeared but a scar remained. Master then looked at Terra and looked as if he were to receive a punishment. I wanted to speak up, but I was too scared. Sorry, Terra…

~Day 4~

I didn't train with Terra today. Master said that he'd separate us until we are both of equal power. It's quite boring without him.

~Day 5~

I went out in the hill again but I didn't see Terra. I wanted to apologize; yet I didn't want to. I'm scared of what his reaction will be.

~Day 6~

Today's my day-off (as is every Sunday) and Master was gone doing his duties which left Terra and me alone. I hid myself in my room. I had no intention to see Terra. I just slept the entire day. But at night, I heard a knock on my door. I left it there. After twenty minutes, I opened it and saw a bowl of soup and a glass of water. I sighed sadly, aren't you mad at me?

~Day 7~

It's been a week now since I became an apprentice under Master. Also, I realized I've been here for a week and never spoke to Terra, not even once. How sad…

~Day 8~

Earlier I passed by Terra, he looked sad and gave me a small wave. Is that really how two apprentices should say hi to each other? That's it! I'm going to say something tomorrow.

~Day 9~

I looked at his door. Behind it was the boy who must hate me. I had thoughts of leaving, but I ignored it, that's right, I ignored them. I knocked on his door "Terra?"

There was no reply; I waited for a couple of minutes. Master passed by me and asked me what I was doing. I told him I'm looking for Terra.

He then chuckled, "My dear Aqua, didn't I tell you he went to visit his parents for the week?"

At that point, I felt my body plunge into the deepest hole.

~Day 15~

Nothing good has happened to me this past week except more training. Tomorrow, Terra's going to return from his home. I lost all my confidence when I found out he was not there the week before, how would I ever apologize to him now?

~Day 16~

Terra came home today; I tried to say something to him. He looked at me with those dark blue eyes, and then I lost it. He hates me.

~Day 20~

I locked myself in my room again. There is no way I'd go out without the assurance of Master being there. My stomach aches…a knock? I'll be back

Seems like Terra left me food again. Why?

~Day 27~

I'm pathetic. There are only two other people in this castle besides me, one my Master, one my fellow apprentice. My Master was a friend of my father, so that's why I'm not nervous around him. Terra, on the other hand, hates me. I can see it in his eyes, the way his eyebrows furrow whenever I see him, his actions, always ignoring me as if I weren't there. Yet why is he always leaving me food? Why hasn't he hurt me in any other way beside his actions and his harsh looks? What is going on?

~Day 34~

Master is off to his duties again. I finally decided not to starve myself and actually eat at the table. I see Terra was not there and so I picked up my fried eggs and eat. The next thing I knew, he was sitting beside me. I tried to hold my fear. I shakily pick up my fork and take a bite off my egg.

"Are you feeling well?" he asks me. I swallowed hardly and stood up and looked at him.

"I'm sorry!" I felt myself on the brim of crying "I'm sorry I got you into to trouble, please, I don't mind if you hate me, I just need to know!"

We were silent then, I sat back on my chair lifelessly. An hour passed by and he said "No, why would you ever think of that?"

"The way you look at me, you ignore me…"

"I-I'm sorry." He placed a gentle hand on where my scar was "I just got scared. I'd hated myself for hurting you. I thought 'Would you hate me for what I've done?' I tried to apologize, but just can't bring myself up to it. Whenever I'd leave you dinner, I'd always plan to apologize, but I chicken out in the end. Sorry."

~Day 37~

Even though Terra and me made up, I still haven't been able to bring myself to talk to him. I'd just smile and wave at him, he'd smile back, and that was it. He invited me to go camping with him tonight. I wonder what will happen? There's a knock on my door. I'd better hurry.

~Day 40~

Terra can be quite goofy. He made me play rock-paper-split with him. Of course, I'd beaten him; I am a ballet dancer after all. He was on the verge of screaming when his legs were stretched to far of his limits; it was so funny that when I won the next round, he blew up! He is just too stubborn to know when not to quit.

After reading this again, I feel good about myself.

~Day 45~

I feel Terra and me are getting closer. I tried to ask Master if I could train with him again but he said no. I'd better break the news to Terra, what could I do?

~Day 50~

I finally was able to do what I'm best at today, magic! Master said he wanted me to be comfortable with combat or else I might have just relied on magic. It's true. Before I got the keyblade, magic would have been the only thing I did.

The lesson was a piece of cake for me today. I was supposed to cast Fire and Thunder five times without a time limit, how easy is that! Master was impressed. I couldn't help but feel proud of myself.

~Day 54~

Surprise, surprise! Terra trained with me today! He was able to make wooden keyblades for the both of us! It was good and sturdy and even looked liken our own. I thanked him and the Master finally let us spar again, but only basic swings. I can't help but giggle by the fact he's so over protective.

~Day 57~

I'm by the training field now, waiting for Terra to finish training. He looks upset at himself, as he couldn't perfect the Fira spell. So I guess he's more on combat and I'm more on magic, huh? That is…great! I mean, well, erm, at least I have something that puts me in the same level as Terra. Yes! Oh well, the sun is starting to set, maybe I should help him…

~Day 60~

I'm exhausted; I helped Terra (again) with magic training. Today, it was Blizzara. In return, he killed me in our spar. I guess it's his way of thank you…oh well. It's a start.

~Day 67~

I feel very dizzy today. I'm having trouble just writing this.

~Day 68~

I am coughing blood-

~Day 69~

I wasn't able to write anything yesterday because I fainted. I woke up to see Terra beside me. He stayed up the entire night just to see if I was okay.

~Day 70~

Still haven't recovered. Terra does his best in training and comes straight to my room afterwards. We talked about our favorite game, Final Fantasy.

~Day 78~

It's been ten days since I was sick. Terra would always help me up and he'd feed me. I'm strong enough to take care of myself, but I'll just keep quiet for now, hehehehe…

~Day 80~

Sad to say, I got better. I have to resume training tomorrow. We (as in Terra and I) went to the hill today. It's been so long. Afterwards, we went to the river and both of us got wet. We then warmed ourselves with a fire Terra made by himself. I'm so proud.

~Day 94~

We have two weeks off, why? Because tomorrow's Christmas! That means more free time to be with Terra. Ah, the time of giving. Giving? Oh no, I forgot to get a gift for Master and Terra!

~Day 96~

Phew, I managed to find the book I was supposed to give Master when I first arrived (my mistake) and just wrapped it. He seemed very pleased with it. Terra, I just gave him my…Slingshot Flying Granny figure. What? I know it's weird but he seemed very happy with it. In fact, he played with it the moment he opened it.

What Master gave us was the same sigil he had on his armor. Terra placed it on his belt and I placed mine like a necklace. Terra gave me this neat pink ribbon that I now use to tie my hair with. It's great, honestly! My hair always gets in the way of battle so now I have something used to pull it back. Terra didn't look happy with "just" a ribbon, but I smiled and I hugged him. Merry Christmas!

~Day 99~

Oh no, tomorrow is Terra's birthday. I dug through my old stuff and found nothing good, inflatable cockroach seems weird, fighting lunch ladies is weird, and Harry the farting elephant is plain sad (my dad is from a toy's company that makes "unique" toys). Think Aqua!

~Day 100~

December 30, Terra's (15th) birthday, also my hundredth day here, such a cool coincidence. It also snowed today, so we both played outside. When dusk came, I gave Terra a black wristband. I (badly) sewn it together from black scarps of cloth I found. He smiled and instantly wore it.

"Thanks, Aqua" he said with a goofy smile. At that moment I instantly fell into the floor with laughter. He titled his head in confusion. I punched him on the shoulder and quietly ran back to the castle.

"Hey!" I heard him shout. I started laughing again. Today was also the day Terra had reached puberty.

~Day 102~

Happy New Year! Also, it seems like this is the last two pages of my journal. Tomorrow, training will resume. Terra found out about his recent "change" and blushed every time he talked to me. Master said there was no shame in it and said that I'd go through it to (since I hadn't yet).

This time, I blushed madly at this and Terra laughed. It was the first time I'd heard Terra laugh in that new voice. I felt my heart stop for a moment, not because of surprise though, how come?

Whatever, I'm planning to buy a new journal (this time thicker) when I go outside of the Land of Departure. Sigh, I'd hope it'd come soon, for now, I'd just write on random pieces of paper.

For my hundred days here, my thoughts so far about my new home:

Master is a cool guy to be with, though I still don't know much about him.

(Note: At least find out when his birthday is).

Keyblade and all other stuff, interesting, but I want to learn more

(EDIT: This place had a library?).

Land of Departure, the most beautiful place I've ever seen, though the garden needs work

(Note: Ask Master in Spring if I could do anything to help).

Terra is one of the best guys I've ever met. He's a fellow apprentice, and my best friend.

(Note: Don't change a single thing, because I'm liking how we are now).

* * *

_Inspired by Alacquine_'s Letters to Aqua (recommend you read it)

_Why did I write that? Sobs, oh well, hope you enjoyed that...  
_

_I might continue this, who knows? It depends on you guys._

_I tried my best to keep Aqua in character at the same time make her sound still like a kid (she's only fourteen) Though she seemed OoC in the end, sorry!_

_Merry Christmas_


End file.
